The Nighty They Died
by Loki4
Summary: Well, somebody commented that I should do an interpretation of this...said I am good at making situations for Sirius and James...apparently my most popular two fics are James' Secret and WHY I DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK although more people read James the peop


__

Well, someone requested it, so here goes…oh yeah, and the usual disclaimer applies, none of these guys in here are mine, though in my REAL fic, there is eventually a guy who I am planning to bring in who is MINE…ok, well, without further ado, my interpretation of what happened…

**The night they died!**

It was Halloween. A brisk wind swished Sirius Black's robes and cape around, as he rode an enormous motorcycle to the bottom of a mountain. He knew it was the hiding place of one of his best friends, Peter Pettigrew, who was the Secret Keeper of the Fidelius Charm for his best friend James Potter. Dismounting his bike, he tapped the mountain with his wand and said, "_Reducto."_ Instantly an opening appeared in the side of the mountain. Sirius scrambled inside. "Wormtail?" he called. There was no reply. Peter knew Sirius was going to come at Halloween, to check that he was safe, but he wasn't answering to Sirius' shouts. "Wormtail?" he said again. Sirius wondered where his friend could be. Maybe he was out? No, again, Peter knew he was coming, he wouldn't have gone out, and even if the visit hadn't been prearranged, there were serious risks of Peter going out because a Death Eater may have discovered that Peter was Secret Keeper, thereby adding a risk of attack…Sirius wandered around Peter's medium sized cave. It was a rather comfortable place. There was one large room in which there was a bed, table, and there was a smaller room in which there was a toilet…this served as Peter's bathroom. The large room served as a dining room, kitchen, and bedroom. Peter didn't have many visitors, so he didn't really need many rooms. The rugs on the floor were in their places, everything seemed in perfect order, except that Peter was missing. Sirius felt that something was wrong. He felt that Lily and James out to know that Peter was not there for a scheduled meeting. He would have Apparated straight to Godric's Hollow, the ancestral home of James' family, but couldn't because there were anti-apparition wards for miles around Peter's home, and it was the same thing with Lily and James' house. 

In about an hour and a half (early evening) Sirius arrived at Lily and James'. Well, it SHOULD have been Lily and James'…but where their cozy cottage once was, there was a smoldering ruin…Sirius immediately got off his bike and went to the ruin. The night was rather silent. Then he heard it: Crying. His mind worked double-time. Peter had done this, he knew…the crying…it must be a child…Harry! His heart gave a leap. If Harry was alive, then he could take care of him, make up for the fact that his cowardice was the only thing that made him ask James to switch to Peter…He ran in through where the front door once was. He searched for Harry, but instead he almost ran into Hagrid.

"Hagrid, oh, what are you doing here…" then he saw that Hagrid held Harry in his arms.

"Dumbledore's orders," said Hagrid gruffly. Sirius could see a tear in his eye.

"Is he…" 

"Yeh, Harry's alright. Dumbledore said to see if he was still alive, and if he was, to take him to his aunt and uncle's."

"But, Hagrid, they're Muggles, they'd never-"

"Dumbledore's orders," repeated Hagrid.

"He's my godson. I'll take him."

"Dumbledore's orders," said Hagrid once more.

"Oh DAMN Dumbledore!" exclaimed Sirius. "He has NO right to decide who Harry spends his life for the next ten years!"

"Sirius, I know yeh're upset, but think about it. Dumbledore's a great man-"

"I KNOW! He's the greatest wizard in the last CENTURY Hagrid! But this is my best friend's SON!!! This is my GODSON! Not a POLITICAL DESICSION!!! GOD DAMN IT!!! PLEASE LET ME TAKE HIM!" bellowed Sirius angrily. "Lily and James said it, in there wills, to me, to Dumbledore, that if anything were to happen to them, which has, and they were sure it would, being descendants of Godric Gryffindor," he gestured at the ruins of the house. "Hagrid, PLEASE," he pleaded.

"Sirius, it'll be alright…" said Hagrid. "I know it's hard."

__

He has no idea, thought Sirius. "Well, let me at least say good-bye?" Hagrid smiled faintly, though there were tears in his eyes. "Of course," he handed Harry to Sirius. Harry looked up at him. There was a tear on his cheek, though he was no longer crying. Sirius wiped it off Harry's face with the corner of his robes. "Good-bye, Harry," he whispered. Harry just looked at him, with those green eyes, so like Lily's…Sirius knew those eyes well, he had loved Lily too, had also wanted to be her husband, but he knew that she was meant for James, and James meant for her…he had no regrets. "Goodbye," he whispered again. Then he gave Harry back to Hagrid, after conjuring some blankets. Harry gave a little whimper, but Sirius tucked the blankets around him more securely, and traced the new scar on his forehead absently with his finger, saying "Good-bye," once more. "Hagrid?" said Sirius suddenly. "Take my motorcycle. I won't be needing it. It's the best way to get there, very comfortable, since you can't apparate…."

"Sirius, you love that bike, are you sure?"

Sirius smiled, a smile that didn't reach his eyes, which were angry. "No, I won't need it…Take it." He knew, now, that he would kill Pettigrew, kill him to avenge James, and Lily, that one day, Peter would die for betraying James…Even if it took him to Azkaban, Sirius Black knew, at that moment, he would kill Pettigrew or die trying…

**_THE END_**

__

Lovely, isn't it? I hope you liked it…after the comments that I should write something like this, I decided, what the heck…Should the language make it PG-13? Oh well…I like it…not humorous like my other ones, but…its DIFFERENT. I hope you liked it!

****

Loki


End file.
